What they want
by rcr
Summary: It all started with Hinata's new lowrise undies. He wants her only for himself.Selfish bstrd!NejiHina, SasuHina, Slight NaruHina and KibaHina.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

I am horrible at grammar and spelling. I am trying my best so please don't flame. Thanks.

Also this is a NejiHina with slightly SasuHina andNaruHina. If you don't like NejiHina...I apologize but I am a big fan of NejiHina as well as SasuHina. Please if you don't like that paring you don't have to read this story. Also there might be Sakura Bashing because I just don't like her.

**REALLY SHORT SUMMARY: He wants her only for himself. **(Selfish bastard!)

AN: Hinata doesn't stutter anymore. Although she is still a little shy. Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are 18. Neji and Ten-Ten are 19.

**What they want**

Fox underwear

chapter 1

**Hinata's room:**

The room is a mess, Hinata has looked everywhere and still hasn't found what she is looking for.

"Where are they? Did somebody take them? Who?"

She starts thinking who might have entered her room. Father, the Maids, Hanabi, Neji--- "HANABI!"

-----------------

**Somewhere in the Forest:**

Neji is holding a pair of panties in his hand. He analizes them for a while. They are low rise. They are tiny, which he still can't believe they fit Hinata. The design...that is the only thing that bothers him. The front part of the panties have the design of a fox. While the back part has a design of a fox tail.

**FLASHBACK:**

Hinata wanted to go to the new boutique store in town and as always she couldn't go alone. Neji was her bodyguard as always; not that it bother him.

The store has everything, and very unique items. The owner of the store told Hinata that there are only two items of each thing in the store, which makes this store really unique. Hinata wants to go see the underwear department but with Neji around she can't.

"Uhm...Neji-nissan?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could have some alone time."

"I won't take long. Just 5 minutes."

"Hinata...I have a duty to protect you. I can't leave you alone for one second."

"Please Nissan. I want to go to the underwear section. Just five minutes. Please?" By now Hinata is begging Neji.

"Hmph...fine. 5 minutes. That is all." Neji turned around went and sat down at a near by chair.

"THANKS!"

"whatever."

Hinata searches and searches. Everything is original and expensive. She doesn't notice that time is going by really fast and her 5 minutes are up. She finds something that makes her blush, she grabs it and looks at it. She likes it and wants it no matter how much it costs.

She doesn't notice Neji coming from behind and peeking over her shoulder. Neji looks at the orange panties in Hinata's hand. They have a fox design. He wonders why she is so interested in them.

"Naruto." Hinata whispers with so much passion in her voice. Now Neji knows why and he feels anger (but doesn't show it.).

"Hinata."

Hinata is surprised and tries to hide the underwear.

'_Trying to hide them from me? Well you will surely be surprise to know what I will do to them if you buy them_.'

"Neji-nissan..huh...What are you doing?

"Your time is up. Did you find what you want?"

"uhm...yeah, I think so." Hinata doesn't want Neji to see her buying them. What will she do? She wants them. In the store there are only 2 of each item...Hinata only found one pair of fox panties. That means she has the last one. Maybe she can save it and come back for it later.

"Very well. Go pay for it, I'll wait in the entrance." Neji walks toward the door.

"Alright." Hinata feels better. _'Great. Now I will be able to buy them without him noticing and me being embarrased.'_

Hinata pays for it and they head home.

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

------------------------------

Thinking about it pissed him off. He gets a kunai from his pocket and starts to shred the fox panty with so much rage. He finally stops and looks at the torn panty.

"Sigh...Too bad. They did look good ono her." He doesn't noticed that he is starting to blush just remembering how they looked on Hinata.

Thanks to his Byakugan he had been able to spy on Hinata while she modeled her fox low-rise. He was on the roof of another building near Hinata's room, with his Byakugan activated. Hinata was in her underwear only. He started to notice how much curvier she got during the years. Her breast size didn't surprise him at all, since he always knew she was bustier than other girls her age. In the Hyuuga manor she wouldn't wear her oversize coat, so he had the pleasure to be one of the few to admire her curves. He noticed her hips, her perfect legs and her tiny waist.

Hinata was walking back and forth from her 'full body size' mirror. He wondered why she was modeling her underwear. Was she going to show it to somebody? Just the thought made him angry and jealous.

**AN:** Neji is a closet pervert. He will be OOC as well as others in this story so be warned.

Yes I know it was a short chapter.

I will probably have a SASUHINA in Chapter 4 and 5.

I will write and post next chapter in about 1-2 weeks depening on how many people want me to continue. So please leave a review.

When you review, please don't be mean. I am not good in english. I am only good in Biology and Math. Be nice to me, I am doing my best.

**SUMMARY FOR NEXT CHPTR.:**

Hinata goes back to the boutique and wants to know if there anymore fox low rise. She learns that a certan Blonde, blue eyes, spiky hair boy bought them before she bought hers. We will learned why Naruto bought the underwear (Baka they are for females not males!). Neji doesn't get rid of the evidence. Sasuke spies on Hinata while pretending not to even notice her.


	2. Bikini for men

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Warning: Sakura Bashing! YEAH! If you like Sakura...too bad.

Chapter 2

I thought they were bikini for men

"Hanabi. Where are they? What did you do? Give them back. If you show them or tell anyone about them...you'll regret it!"

Hinata had burst into Hanabi's room, this made Hanabi think her sister had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act innoccent with me. You know what I am talking about. I am pretty sure you hid them somewhere."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and searched Hanabi's room. This pissed off Hanabi.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! You know very well you cannot use Byakugan inside the manor, you are invading my privacy! If you don't leave I'll tell father that you used the Byakugan to search my room."

Hinata didn't find anything. Maybe Hanabi hid it somewhere else and would never tell her. THAT BRAT.

"Fine. I'll leave. But before I leave..." Hinata with her Byakugan had seen where Hanabi's training bras where located. She went, grabbed all of them and trew them out the window. (Here Hinata is OOC)

"W-w-what the HELL!" Hanabi's face was turning red both of embarrasment and anger. Now everyone was going to see her training bras.

Hinata left the room, feeling much better.

--------------------------

Neji returned to the manor and went up to his room. He still had the torn panties in his pocket. He took them out and looked at them for a while before putting them in his drawer.

--------------------------

Hinata was walking with Kiba and Shino. They were supposed to be training but Kurenai gaved them a free day, so they decided to go for a walk in town.

"Guys is it O.K. if we go to the new boutique store in town?"

"Of course Hinata. Lead the way. Where ever you go I will fallow." Kiba smiled while Akamaru barked.

Shino just nodded.

-

As they were about to enter the store, Team 7 is exiting.

"Well if it isn't team 8! How are you guys?" Sakura gaved them a grin.

"Hey Sakura...Hinata-cha isn't a guy. Are you going blind?" Naruto was acting all smart.

"aarrgg...Naruto SHUP UP! Of course I know that. Sorry Hinata."

"Baka." Sasuke's comment angered Naruto.

"Aagghh...Shut up! Why are you even talking...can't you just keep quiet as always? Why do you always talk when nobody wants to hear you!"

"Naruto shut up! Don't talk that way to Sasuke, of course 'I' want to...I-I-I mean WE want to hear Sasuke's voice. You on the other hand-"

"The two of you...just shut up...you guys are an embarrasment."

"Sasuke, don't be calling Sakura a guy. Yeah, she might have a huge forehead and small breast for a girl her age but she is definately a gi-"

Sakura gave Naruto a hit in the head. Meanwhile, everyone in team 8 are sweatdropping.

Shino: _'Is Shup up the only word they use?'_

Kiba: ' _This is quite fun to watch_.'

Hinata: _'Poor Naruto.'_

"Hmm...are you guys leaving already?" Hinata tried to calm things up a little bit.

"Huh...Oh yeah we are. I just came because I needed to buy something, I saw yesterday."

"Oh, so you guys came yesterday too?"

"Yes, yesterday I came with Naruto. He was causing so much trouble complaining about the prices."

Naruto recovered from the head trauma caused by Sakura and said "Yeah, is really expensive..._greedy old bastard_...but I did find something I liked and bought it. Hope you have fun Hinata." He gaved her a big smile and started walking off with Sakura.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Bye guys...and Hinata...(Sakura's Inner self: You better not start whinning Naruto!)."

"Bye" Team 8 waved goodbye.

_'Couple of weirdos' _Kiba thought as he smiled and waved.

Sakura was about to turn around and leave with Naruto when she noticed that Sasuke was still behind. She turned and saw Sasuke in the entrance of the store and about to open the door for them.

"Sasuke? Are you coming?"

"No."

"Why?"

"sigh...I haven't seen everything in the store."

"OH...do you...do you want me to go with you...I don't care how long it takes."

"Sakura...lets leave Sasuke-bastard alone. Maybe then our day can finally be bright." Naruto said with a hint of jealousy.

"Shut up Naruto, having Sasuke-bastard...UUUGGH...see what you have done Naruto! Now you have me saying the same dumb things you say!."

"The two of you just shut up. I can't stand your annoying presence any longer. Just let me be."

"But...Sasuke."

"Ugh...can't you understand Sakura?" Sakura then nodds and leaves while arguing with Naruto.

Sasuke opens the door for Hinata. Hinata enters first, Kiba goes behind her thinking Sasuke opened the door so all of them could pass. Kiba is cut off by Sasuke entering before he does and shuts the door. Kiba is MAD! Shino laughed while he goes to the door and opens it for Kiba. Kiba goes inside really mad, then Shino goes in as well.

Sasuke is not interested in anything in the store. He pretends to be looking at stuff but in reallity he is watching Hinata. He had recently been thinking about her.

Hinata goes to the owner of the store while her teammates are distracted.

"Excuse me sir."

"Oh, if it isn't the girl from yesterday. You are back."

"Haha...Yes I am. I came because...Well...You see...Do you remember what I both yesterday?"

"yes of course."

"Well I was wondering if you had another one?"

"OHHH...NO, I am really sorry. Yesterday I sold the the only two I had. Before you came a Blonde, blue eye Loudmouth both one. Then you bought the last one. I am sorry there is no more."

_'Is he talking about Naruto? Why would Naruto buy girls underwear_?'

"Thank you anyways."

"No problem. You should look around the store to see if you find anything you like."

"Sure will. Thanks."

Hinata starts looking around. Something catches her eye. It is a small black handbag. She looks at it and she likes it. Although she cannot picture herself with it. The bag seems to girly for her. Sasuke notices that she is looking at the bag. Hinata continues her search and Sasuke discreetely looks closely at everything she looks at. He is surprised to see her being interested in certain things. Team 8 leaves the store and say bye to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabs the bags and takes it to the register as soon as he is sure non of the members of team eight or anyone else will enter the store and see him.

"Oh, buying this for someone special?"

"..."

"You are lucky boy...you got the only ones in the store...the black one and the brown one. Nobody else will have a handbag like this-"

"Could you stop wasting my time...Hurry up, I am in a hurry!" Sasuke didn't have time to waste.

"Oh, sure. Don't want to keep you waiting."

"HMPH"

Sasuke paid and left the store.

---------------------

Meanwhile Team 8 sees Neji and TenTen at the Ramen stand.

"HEY GUY! Want to joing us?" Ten-Ten always as chearful.

"Sure of course, I'm starving!" Kiba then realized something."Oh, wait. Hinata...do you want to eat here?"

"Sure Kiba"

"Hey...what about me Kiba...you didn't ask me." Shino said quite annoyed.

"C'mon Shino. Lighten up will you? I already know you will eat anywhere."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know...you are not picky."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Shino stop it already...will you? Hinata is hungry and so am I!"

"How do you know if I am hungry or not? You didn't even cared to know if I was hungry."

"Look Shino you are getting on my nerves."

They were interrupted by Hinata. "Guys we should probably go and sit down."

"Of course Hinata lets go. I don't want to keep you waiting."

"What about me?"

"Shino, stop it already. You are a guy, she is a girl. I need to treat her better."

"So just because I am a guy you are not going to treat me right?"

"No...What I meant...AAGGHH! You are impossible!...Lets go Hinata."

Neji looks at them with an annoying look. _' They are so pathetic. How can Hinata stand them. Specially the dog boy. I don't like him...He seems to be interested in Hinata.'_

"Hinata" Neji nodded.

"Neji-Nissan."

Hinata was going to sit Next to Ten-Ten who was sitting next to Neji.

"Hinata...come sit next to me." Neji patted the empty sitting space next to him. Hinata Nodded and sat next to him.

Shino sat next to Ten-Ten and Kiba Sat next to Shino. (The order they sat, from left to right: Hinata, Neji, Ten-Ten, Shino and Kiba.)

Everyone ordered their food. While they were waiting for it to arrive Kurenai saw them and went toward them.

"Hey am I happy to see you. I needed to tell you guys something." She smiled and waved at everyone. Everyone either nodded, said Hello or just waved.

"What is it Sensei?" Kiba asked while the rest just waited for an answer.

"Tommorow at 7am Team 7 will be training with us. Remember to rest as much as you can tonight because tommorow will be a tough day. See you tommorow at our usual training ground. Bye."

They all said their farewell.

Hinata was worried. Kurenai Sensei told them they would have a tough day, which meant there would be alot of training. She knew she was weak and she didn't know if she might be able to keep up with everyone else.

Neji saw Hinata's worried face. "Hinata," He put his hand on her knee."Don't worry. Everything will go fine."

"Thank you Neji-Nissan." Neji's hand started to slowly rub Hinata's knee and slowly moved up to her thigh. Neji's action made Hinata Nervous. Ten-Ten Noticed what Neji was doing and Kiba also noticed this.

"Hyuuga!"

Everyone turned around to see Kiba. Kiba's face was red. Neji stopped rubbing Hinata's leg, although he kept his hand on her.

"Let go of Hinata." Kiba was trying his best to remain calm and not charge at Neji and strangle him.

"Huh?"

"Stop Groping Hinata!" Kiba's voice wasn't calmed anymore. He had gotten up from his seat.

"Hmph." Neji closed his eyes, gave a smirk and got up from his chair a well."Groping? Hinata's teammate sure has a wild imagination."

Everyone was quiet exept Kiba. "Don't try to deny it. You were groping her!"

"Look Kiba, just because you like Hinata you see things that are not."

"What? I-I..."

"I've had enough. Hinata lets go home."

Hinata nodded and got up. Their order barely arrived and Ten-Ten aked them if they were at least going to stay to finish their ramen.

"No." With this said Neji put enough money for both their plates. "Lets go Hinata."

"NO WAY! I will not allowed you to be alone with Hinata. Who knows what you might do to her?"

"Kiba are you actually suggesting I might try to hurt Hinata?"

"I don't trust you Hyuuga." Kiba hissed. Both Neji and Kiba gaved each other a death glare.

Hinata couldn't take this anymore. "Look, if you boys are going to be fighting all the way home, then I rather go by my self." She started walking. Both boys fallowed after her while sending death glares at each other.

Meanwhile back at the ramen stand. Shino is left to pay for Kiba's ramen. Ten-Ten still can't take the image of Neji caressing Hinata's knee and thigh off her mind.

"Kiba left me alone once again. Am I invisible or what?"

Nobody answers. Ten-Ten pays, gets up and leaves. 

----------

Meanwhile in Naruto's Apartment

(Sasuke was there because Naruto told him to come, since he had something really cool to show him.)

"Naruto hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah. Coming! Sasuke-bastard can't be patient!"

"Not with a dobe like you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Whatever."

"_You know you sound like a valley girl...don't you?" _Naruto mumble.

"I WHAT!"

"Nothing. --- HERE THEY ARE!"

Naruto held a pair of fox underwear (the same kind Hinata bought).

"What do you think?"

"Who do they belong to? Sakura?"

"Hmph, why would they belong to her? They are mine, I bought them yesterday." Naruto war really proud of himself.

Sasuke's brow was twitching.

"They are really cool! They have a picture of a fox face in the front and a picture of a fox tail in the back. Cool Huh?"

Sasuke's brow continue twitching.

"Get it? You know...Kyuubi...get it?"

Sasuke managed to control himself. "Have you tried them on already?"

"No, not yet...but eventually I will, once I run out of underwear."

"... sasuke's brow is twitching again You do know they are girls underwear...don't you?"

"AGGGHHH...WHAT? I thought...I thought it was a bikini for men...you know...to be sexy or something."

"Its a low rise...females are the only ones that use that...as I know. Are a female Naruto?"

"HELL NO!"

"Hmph." Sasuke controlled his urge to laugh at Naruto.

AN: Sorry for the loooooong time I took to write this. I just got through with Finals and I am already taking a another course in the hospital. (I want to work during the summer and all through my last year (YEAH I am a SENIOR! One more year and I am going to MED SCHOOL!)) I am going to train to be a CNA. It only takes a month...m-f 8-3pm 3 long chapters a day.

IF I get to Med school next year (If I graduate) I will not work anymore as a CNA anymore.

(Just will work as a CNA for the time being).

Haven't had time to write any stories. I will probably post between 2-3 weeks (Always in the weekend.), so please be patient.

I have made this chapter a little bit longer than usual, sinse I took a long time.

PLSE LVE RVWS! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Next chapter will have some NEJIHINA and slightly Kibahina.


	3. kiss

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Kiss

Chapter 3

Hinata walked between two very overprotective males. She could fee the tension between them, she knew they were sending death glares at each other and it was getting annoying.

"Would you two stop it!"

"Hmph." Both males replied while looking away.

Neji: ' _Why did that retard have to come? He just ruined everything.'_

Kiba: _'PERV! He groped Hinata and got away with it...Lucky bastard hint of jealousy . But it won't happen again, I'll make sure of that.'_

Hinata: _'Finally!'_

Neji decided he wouldn't let dog-boy ruin his plans. He turned towards Hinata. "Hinata, we didn't eat anything...are you still hungry?"

"I-"

Kiba rudely interupted Hinata. "Of course you guys didn't eat anything. You just stormed out of the ramen stand and left the food. What kind of moron are you? Of course Hinata is hungry!"

"I wasn't talking to you dog-breath!"

"Hmph."

"Hinata do want to go eat something?" (a little grumbling could be heard from Kiba)

"Yes. I am really hungry."

"Told you! Didn't I Hyuuga?"

"Again. I wasn't talking to you!" Neji grabbed Hinata's hand and started guiding her to ...somewhere only Neji knows. Hinata started blushing.

"HEY! Let go of Hinata's hand!" Out of nowhere Kiba appeared in front of them. "HIA!" Kiba did a karate-hand-knife-cutting-hit (where he hits with the side of the hand) with full power on the hand that was grabbing Hinata's hand.

"OH CRAP!" was the only thing Neji could scream out of pain as he let go of Hinata's hand to rub his injured hand. "WTF!"

"Kiba, why did you hit Neji!" Hinata couldn't believe what was going on.

"Hinata, he deserves that for touching you with his filthy hands."

Next thing you know, Neji is shoking Kiba with one hand (the one that isn't injured).

"NEJI LET GO OF HIM!"

"FINE!" Neji threw Kiba head first toward a light post. Kiba's head did a dent on the light post. Hinata gasped and run toward his motionless body.

"Kiba? Kiba?" She looked at Neji with a worried looked. " He is not breathing?"

"What?" Maybe he did take it too far. "No way! He is probably faking it." Neji was hoping Kiba would be faking.

"No, he isn't breathing...I'll do CPR."

Neji didn't try to stop her. He didn't want a death of a 'comrade' to hunt him.

Hinata started CPR and after the two minutes of CPR Neji saw as Kiba's arms started lifting and embracing Hinata in a kiss.

GASP...Neji wanted to die. Neji's vains started popping up as his brow started twitching.

The dog-boy had tricked Hinata into a kiss. HOW DARE HE!

Kiba let go of Hinata who was in shock and red as a tomatoe. Kiba had a slight blush. Kiba was looking at Hinata when all of the sudden she disappeared. He looked around and neither Hyuugas where there.

----

Neji had snatched Hinata out of there. He didn't want Hinata near the dog-boy.

Hinata at first didn't know what was happening. She felt someone grab her by the waist. She heard Neji's voice, he was cursing Kiba under his breath. She embraced him in order to calm him down and indeed it worked. Neji enjoyed the embraced and wished she would never let go.

He carried her all the way to the manor.

Once they got there he forced Hinata to wash her mouth several times.

"Once more."

"Neji, this is the fourth time...don't you think you are exagerating?"

"No. ...Did he...put his tounge inside your mouth?"

"No, he didn't."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Just in case...wash your mouth again...don't forget the lips."

"sigh...fine."

She finish brushing her mouth for the fifth time.

"Satisfied Neji?"

"No."

"WHAT! Please, not again."

Neji leaned down and kissed her, and he entered her mouth without permission. She squirmed. He let go of her and she was just astonished by his action.

"Hmph...just wanted to make sure you got rid of that mutt's taste from your mouth. I think that will be enought cleansing for today."

The turned around and left Hinata with a smirk on his face.

AN: shrt chptr but good!

REVIEWS REVIEWS...Then I'll post next chapter...but first...RVWS!

Next chapter: SasuHina hahaha...


	4. A day without a top

I do not own Naruto

What they want

Chapter 4

A day with no top

"O.K. team 7 and Team 8 will be practicing together for the next 2 days. Team 7 has a very important mission in a week and will need training." Kurenai finished.

"Yes...Both teams will benefit from this." Kakashi mumble while reading his Icha Icha paradise.

----------------------

For the rest of the day both teams train as hard as they can.

----------------------

After several hours of training...Everyones is dismissed. Everyone goes their own way.

Sasuke stays behind just a little longer before heading the same direction Hinata went. He finally catches up. Calls out to her and startles her. Hinata turns and sees Sasuke coming toward her. She gets scared and starts to walk away from him. He goes after her and quickens his steps, She notices and does the same. He calls to her and tells her he is not going to hurt her.

Finally He catches up to her and grasp firmly her arm, (He doesn't notice his Sharigan is Activated.) Hinata gets scared. Sasuke sees through Hinata's eye his sharingan. He deactivates it and slowly lets go of her arm.

"I am sorry if I scared you or hurt you."

"I was wondering if we could talk. Somewhere that nobody can interrupt us. If you have time of course."

Hinata looks at him wondering why. Sasuke notices this of course.

"I won't hurt you. I just want some...company...Look if you don't want to its fine with me."

"Mmm...tomorrow after practice." He nods and leaves.

She leaves.

----------------------

Next day-

Morning:

"Where are my tops?" Hinata cried in horror when she couldn't find any of her tops. "who in the world would get my tops?..."

"HANABI! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY TOPS?"

Hinata once again came to Hanabi's room without permission. This of course pissed Hanabi. "WHF! Don't come in my room without permission!"

"Where are my shirts?"

"Why don't you look out the window?" A small smirk started to form in her face.

Hinata ran to the window and saw all her tops on a mud puddle.

"What did you do Hanabi?"

"What do you think! REVENGE! You threw all my training bras out the window...so I threw all your tops on a mud puddle. I made sure none of them survived dirtyness. Now you have nothing to wear."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Hinata...please! You started!"

"AGGHHH..Whatever...you are just impossible."

"Haha..I know."

---

Hinata left for training with just her jacket on and nothing but a bra underneat it.

-After training-

Hinata and Sasuke stayed behind.

Sasuke goes and sits next to Hinata and she blushes. They do not speak for a while. "Hinata...thanks."

Hinata turns around and looks at him. Sasuke gives her a small smile. "I am leaving on a mission in a few days."

"How long?"

"Don't know. Days, Weeks, Months...Years. It is really Dangerous." Sasuke looks away toward the sky.

"Oh...Good luck Sasuke."

"Thanks."

"Hinata I am afraid."

Hinata is surprised to see Sasuke open up. Although...Why open up to her?

"The mission involves my brother..." He looks down at the ground."I know I am still not strong enough to defeat him."

"Oh, but you are not alone, Naruto is going with you...and also Sakura. So there isn't anything to worry about." Hinata wants to know what he is worried about. "Are you...Worried that something might happen to them?"

"No. They are strong...specially Naruto." He looks at Hinata."I am afraid that I might die."

"Oh...hmm...I am sure you will come back, you are strong. You shouldn't worry."

"I don't care if I die as long as I take him down with me. The problem is..."

He grabs Hinata's hands which makes her blush.

"The Uchiha clan. It will be completely gone. I do not want that to happen. Please Hinata help me."

"Help...What do mean?" Hinata starts to pull her hands away from Sasuke but he grabs them again and doesn't let go. Hinata gets scared and tries to force her hands off his_. ' Please don't let it be what I think he is asking for.'_

"Hinata please...Don't deny this to me. I can only do this with you and only you." Sasuke let go of her hands and leans foward to kiss her lips. Hinata punches him and runs off. He starts to go after her.

"Hinata! Stop. I won't hurt you. At least listen to me."

' _You won't hurt me? Yeah right. Like Hell I will stop.'_

"Leave me alone Sasuke. There is no way I am going to do that."

"Do what? Hinata stop. Let's talk first."

Hinata feels two hands wrap around her waist and dragging her down to the ground. Sasuke has her pinned to the ground.

"Hinata, I just need your company."

"Well, we were talking just a momment ago. Wasn't that enough?"

"I wasn't talking about that kind of company."

"T-then what kind?" Hinata's voice is trembling.

"Guess."

"..."

"I'll give you a hint. Its something lovers do."

"We are NOT LOVERS!"

"Just guess will you? Untill you give me the right answer I will let you go."

_' You are CRAZY!'_

"Is it the kind of company where there are kisses and Caresses?"

"In a way...but there is much more involved."

"What do you mean?"

" Well, its hard to explain it with words. Its actually better to explain it by showing you."

Sasuke starts to kiss her as she is struggles to get off his grip. Her struggle isn't helping, he is way too strong for her. For a momment she stops struggling. Sasuke is surprise when she returns his kiss and continues kissing her. Although when he less expects it she bites his lower lip.

"AHHH...DAMN IT!" He lets go of Hinata to stop the dripping blood coming from his lips. Hinata pushes him off her, gets on her feet and runs.

Again he chases after her and catches her. He pins her with force to a tree.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BIT ME?"

"And you even have the nerve to ask?"

"Hinata all I want is to revive my clan. Why can't you understand? I might not come back."

"Sakura...she would gladly help you. I can't."

"I don't want her, I want you." He looked at her for a momment before breathing in her scent. "Aren't you hot under that oversize jacket?"

Hinata gasped in horror and tries to break free. Meanwhile Sasuke is tries to open the zipper from her Jacket but is having some trouble with her squirming around.

Finally he is able to open up her Jacket's zipper and he stops.

"Huh...Hinata...You are only wearing your bra under your Jacket." He sligtly blushes and Hinata is red as a tomato."Your breast...they...they are...BIG!"

"Hanabi took all my tops and hid threw them in a mud puddle. I had no clean tops. So I just...I just..." Hinata runs off.

Sasuke stand there...He can't believe she was just wearing a bra under her Jacket. "Damn, she is HOT!" Sasuke's pants start getting a little too tight.

He has no idea what got into his mind. He was only going to talk to her and suggest the possibility of the two of them reviving his clan. Things got out of hand. He wan't suppose to let his hormones get the best out of him. He wasn't suppost to force her into anything, he couldn't help it. At least nothing happened that he would regret later. Now for sure Hinata will not want to see him. Sasuke...what a fool you are.

---------------------

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

Remember this is a NejiHina but there will be slight Sasuhina and KibaHina.

NEXT CHAPTER.:

Sasuke gives Hinata an 'I-am-sorry gift. a nice sleeveless purple top inside one of two bags.


	5. Sasuke's intentions

I do not own Naruto

Warning: HOrrible spelling and Grammar.

Rated M: For language and maybe hinting some _stuff_.

**What they want Chpt 5**

**Sasuke's intentions**

Sasuke started heading toward Konoha quite disappointed of not getting what he wanted.

Sasuke's lower lip was starting to swell (remeber she bit him hard). Sasuke had used the whole reviving-the-Uchiha-clan as an excuse to get into Hinata's pants. He was hoping she would feel pity toward him and accept his offer...too bad she was way too smart to fall for it. Well, who would blame him for trying, he was a horny 18 year old who was constantly having wet dreams of the Hyuuga heiress. Sigh, his life wouldn't get any better...now after his new discovery...he was going to have more wet dreams.

Oh, he couldn't take that torture anymore...he was already daydreaming...wait, no...more like wet dreaming of Hinata. Although now the wet dreams were more vivid since he got a good look of her _'top' _attributes...which were _big_. Damn it! Just great, now he needs to quickly get rid of the stiffness down in his pant.

Once he was is in town, he waited for any fan girl to come up to him. He didn't care who it was, he would take her. At that momment, specially after what happen with Hinata, he was sexually fustrated. He needed to suppress his urges and any girl would do.

Akamaru yelp in pain as he ran away from Kiba who had accidently stepped on his tail (remember he is now a big dog).

Kiba had been daydreaming of the kiss he gave Hinata, that he didn't even notice he had stepped on Akamaru's tail. He barely noticed when Akamaru yelped as he ran away.

He felt horrible for being so careless and hurting his best friend. He started running after him.

---

Kiba was now exausted. Damn, he couldn't find Akamaru anywhere.

"Sigh, where could he be?" Kiba was about to leave and head home to see if Akamaru was there. Then he was stopped by grunting and panting noises. Curiosity got the best of him, he suddenly found himself hiding his chakra and sneeking closer to where the noises were coming from.

The noises were becoming louder and then he saw it.

Sasuke with a girl underneath him. They were almost naked but not completely, just the necessary was exposed. Kiba was about to leave when he heard something shocking...

_'Oh Shit.'_ Kiba thought in his mind after hearing Sasuke say Hinata's name while doing 'love' to someone who wasn't Hinata._'This is going to get fun.' _He decided to stay and watch the show.

The girl that was under Sasuke gasped and pushed him off her.

"What did you called me?" The girl was on the berge of crying. Sasuke didn't say anything, he just looked at her for a momment. Then he turned his gaze away from her as if just looking at her disgusted him.

"You were thinking of Hinata?...If you are thinking so much on her...then why are you with me? Don't you love me?" Sasuke gaved a small _hmph_ before looking at her again.

"That is the reason I choose you..." The girl's eye widen, for a momment she thought Sasuke was confessing his love for her. Too bad Sasuke broke her hopes down with what he said next, a smirk plaster on his face. "...for being stupid. Ha, do you really think I would love someone like you?"

Back with Kiba

_'Damn, she is stupid!---HEY WAIT A MINUTE...he was saying my Hinata's name while doing another girl! WTF! AAAGGHHH, that bastard! How dare he say her name, he is not worthy to say her name!' _

Back with Sasuke and the '?' girl.

"But, then why are we----Was I a replacement for Hinata?...Why did you want to have sex with m-"

"Isn't it obvious? I was sexually fustrated and needed to calm my urges...nothing more. If it was up to me, I would much rather be doing this with her...and if I was...I wouldn't be doing it here in the forest. She has pride and dignity, something you obviously lack. I would never do it in a forrest with her. She would honor me by being in my bed...leaving her lavender scent behind...too bad I can't have her. But hey, no worries. I can always have girls like you everytime I feel fustrated for having her...right?" It seem as if Sasuke enjoyed watching the girl cry because of his words. He didn't care though, he just thought she was stupid. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think they were a couple or that he liked her...besides, she already heard him scream Hinata's name as he thrusted her...so hell with it, might as well tell her everything.

By now the girl was crying, she started getting up but Sasuke stopped her by gripping her wrist.

"Aren't we going to finish what we started? I still need to get rid of my...fustration."

She pulled free from his grasp and started covering her exposed body. "You fucking jerk!"

"Well, that is what I was doing a momment ago." Sasuke also got up and started getting properly dress.

Once she look decent enough she started heading off.

"Hey, if anybody knows of what happened today...you would be humiliated. Just imagine...you getting laid...while the guy is thinking of a another girl. Haha...just imagi-"

"Sasuke, I won't tell anyone...so don't worry." After finishing this she poofed away, leaving behind Sasuke.

Kiba watched as Sasuke also poofed out of there. His was pissed, really pissed...oh, how dare that Bastard think of Hinata in those ways! NO one except him could have those thoughts about Hinata!. Damn that Sasuke!

Kiba realized that there was another competitor for Hinata. He growled as he started heading home.

-Next day-

Sasuke was now walking through Konoha's busy streets and was desperate. He wanted to see Hinata so badly...but didn't have the courage to show his face after yesterday's incident.

She probably didn't even want to see him, she must be so embarrased.

His face started blushing after images of what he saw yesterday started appearing on his head. He remember she told him her sister had gotten all her tops dirty with mud. So Hinata didn't have a top...what if some other pervert tried to do the same thing he did? Then they would also see her in her bra. Just the thought made him angry. He decided he would buy her a top that he saw her looking at the day he bought her the two bags she liked.

He started started heading toward the boutique store to buy a top he knew she liked (remember he was stalking her in the store, looking at everything Hinata was interested in?).

After buying the top, he headed toward his house to pick up the bags he bought for her the a few days ago. Now he was heading toward the Hyuuga compound in search for her. As he was walking to his destination, he noticed that some people were staring at him. It was obvious it was because of the girly handbags he had in his hand. Eh, like he cared what they thought, he just wanted Hinata to forgive him.

---

Sasuke finally arrived to the Hyuuga compound...he was nervous. He was about to knock when the door opened, revealing a blushing, but shock Hinata.

"S-Sasuke...W-what are you doing here?" Her voice was full of fear and embarrasment.

Sasuke gaved Hinata the two bags he bought for her. She was surprised, those were the bags she wanted to buy but thought they were too girly for her. _'How did he know she wanted those bags?'_

"I got both of them. Like that no else will have one like yours."

"oh...thanks." Hinata didn't know what to think...after what happened yesterday...and what was going on today...who wouldn't.

"...look inside the bag."

She looked inside the bag. She gets out a lavander spaghetti strap top, she gaved Sasuke a questioning look.

"Huh...mmm...yesterday...I noticed you didn't have a top under your jacket." Both Sasuke and Hinata blushed.

Sasuke noticed how nervous she had become, he knew well he had scared her.

"I am sorry Hinata...about yesterday. I...I was out in the sun too long."

_'Great now I am blaming Nature. I know very well who I have to blame...hormones.'_

"I wasn't thinking straight."

"Its O.K...at least nothing happened."

Silence.

"Can you...Do you forgive me?"

"...Well...sigh, I guess."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke quickly went up to her and hugged her, of course this made her body tense up. Sasuke didn't even noticed that because he was preoccupied smelling her lavender scent.

"S-Sasuke? Could you please let go?" Hinata was not feeling confortable at all and her cheeks were starting to burn red.

"Huh, oh yeah. Sorry about that." He slowly let go of her, really not wanting to let go of her body and scent.

_'If only yesterday it was you I had underneath me.'_

"Its o.k. Sasuke. Huh...Sasuke...why did you give me all of this?" She lifted the bags and the top to his view.

"Oh, its like a...I am sorry gift."

"Thanks, but it really wasn't necessary." Hinata head started facing the ground, not daring to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke got closer to Hinata and lifted her chin. "Hinata, I wanted to give them to you...I am sorry my horrible behaviour. I will never do that again..." _'unless you want me to.' _

He let go of her chin and started heading off but before leaving he turned to her. "I would really love to see you using the things I gave you." He was gone after he said this.

Hinata was in awed...Sasuke had been really nice and not a total psycho like yesterday.

Kiba found Neji and decided to tell him what he saw. It was better if the two join forces to fight off Sasuke out of the competition. Yeah, he had to act civilized around Neji in order to gain his support.

---

Kiba told Neji what he saw and was surprised by his reaction.

"So. Why should this worry me?"

"Well, duh! He wants the same thing we want."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, crap!" Neji finally seemed to understand. "He wants to marry her!"

Kiba was left speechless...he never thought Neji wanted to marry Hinata...wow...he was serious about Hinata.

"Huh, well...more like...he wants to sleep with her..." Kiba started to wave his hands a little in front of him, trying to make Neji understand what he meant.

"After he marries her?"

"Huh...no...before."

"..."

"Neji?"

"I...am going...to kill him!" Neji stormed off in search of the Uchiha prodigy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Long chptr! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I decided to make Sasuke a smirking bastard with anyone who isn't Hinata.

Please review! I want reviews. Once I get enough reviews...then I'll post the next chapter...otherwise...it will remain on Stand. Thnks.

Oh, by the way...On July 23 its my bro's B-day along with Sasuke-bastard and Daniel Radcliffe(?spllng?). I will celebrate their birthday by posting new chapters to half of my fics...so please start voting on which fics you would like me to post a new chapter (no matter the reviews). I will only allow each review to vote for only 5 of my fics. I will count the total and see which stories I will post a new Chpt on July 23rd.

Next Chpter:

Neji will do something to definately have Hinata to himself. Nothing bad though!


	6. gossipmongers

I do not own Naruto

Warning: Horrible spelling and grammar.

Rated M: For language and maybe hinting some _stuff_. **AN:** I would like to thank **Peepmeow** for helping me correct errors on this fic. For doing great Beta work, Thank you.

**What they want **

**Chpt 6**

**Gossipmongers**

AN: Also, warning Hyuuga OOCness. Hyuuga men acting like neighborhood women that love gossiping.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter:**

-Kiba told Neji what he saw and was surprised by his reaction.-

"So… Why should this worry me?"

"Well, duh! He wants the same thing we want!"

"..."

"..."

"Oh, crap!" Neji finally seemed to understand. "He wants to marry her!"

Kiba was left speechless...He never thought Neji wanted to marry Hinata_...'Wow...'_ Kiba thoughtHe was serious about Hinata.

"Huh, well...more like...he wants to sleep with her..." Kiba started to wave his hands a little in front of him, trying to make Neji understand what he meant.

"After he marries her?"

"Huh...no...Before."

"..."

"Neji?"

"I...am going...to kill him!" Neji stormed off in search of the Uchiha prodigy.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Out of my way you idiotic morons!" Neji screamed at the few people were on his way. '_Damn that Uchiha! I am going to kill him!' _Neji punched a poor guy that accidentally got on his way and continue running._ 'If what Kiba told me about him is true I swear to skin alive, then make him watch me marry Hinata and make sweet love to her...then kill him! --- There is no way I will let him marry her! That imbecile thinks I can't see through his evil plan; Sasuke is planning on sleeping with Hinata first, get her pregnant, then she **will** have to marry him! She will be forced to marry him out of obligation...when she should be marrying **me! **Like hell I'll ever let that happen!'_

Neji continue running as if his life depended on it. There was nothing that could stop him; he ran through all of the streets of Konoha, Byakugan activated, searching for the bastard.

_'I am going to marry Hinata, NO ONE ELSE WILL! --- I will marry her because it is destiny and nobody can change destiny! Those two idiots just need to know that, and leave her alone! She is mine and only mine!' _Neji sighed._ 'Who am I kidding? Those idiots will only leave Hinata alone if she was already married, had a boyfriend or was enga-...Engaged...If she was engaged, then...they would realized they had no chance with her and finally leave her alone!' _Neji started slowing down until he came to a complete halt, thinking up a plan.

_'Neji you are a genius! Only a true genius would think of something like that!' _Neji quickly stopped looking for Sasuke and started running toward the Hyuuga complex.

-)(-

-Neji finally arrived at the Hyuuga complex and went in search for his Uncle-

Neji knocked on the door. "Uncle?" No response came from Hiashi's office. Still, Neji couldn't find his uncle. '_Damn it! Where the hell is he!' _He started walking to the kitchen to get a cup of water, since he was thirsty, because of all the running.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw his uncle drinking some sake.

"Uncle?" Neji narrowed his eyes as he saw how Hiashi almost choked on the sake and tried to hide the bottle.

"Neji...what are you doing here?" Hiashi held the bottle behind his back, hoping Neji wouldn't notice he was hiding something or the fact that he was drunk.

"I was looking for you...I need to talk to you about your daughter." Neji decided to ignore Hiashi's actions.

"Really? Hmn...About what?"

"Well, you see, there are some pests after her and I think this will only bring trouble to the Hyuuga."

Hiashi snickered a bit and finally Neji noticed his uncle was drunk. "Boy trouble…Hahaha. I think it's about time Hinata had some boy admirers. She should meet some guys and have...fun. Don't you think Neji?"

_'What the FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DRUNKARD! YOU ARE FUCKING DRUNK! ...WELL FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I SAY, HELL NO! SHE IS MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE AND ONLY MINE! I WANT THOSE TWO MORONS AND EVERYONE ELSE AWAY FROM WHAT IS MINE!' _

Inwardly, Neji wanted to slap his uncle for even thinking of allowing Hinata to date any other guy but him. Still, he knew he couldn't, even if his uncle was drunk.

"Of course, this is the age for her to experience love and so. Yet I don't agree with the ones that are after her. They are no good. If I could talk to you in private, then maybe you can see I tell you this. I am pretty sure you will agree with me."

Hiashi sighed. "Right now?" he said giving Neji a troublesome look.

A vein appeared on Neji's forehead as he tried to remain calm. "Yeeees."

"Fine. Come on." Hiashi signaled him to follow.

---

At Hiashi's office:

"So tell me who these 'pests' are." Said Hiashi as he lazily sat on his chair; very unlike him.

_'I've never seen him drunk.' _"...Kiba and Sasuke." Neji settled himself on his chair.

(AN: Lets just say they have chairs...hey, they are rich after all and they can afford to have chairs, instead of sitting on the floor.)

"Hmn...Kiba I understand...but Sasuke...Isn't he an Uchiha?"

"Yes, he is."

"Why would I consider him a pest? He is one of the strongest and smartest shinobi in Konoha. Shouldn't it be an honor that he might consider a weak girl like Hinata? I mean...Why would he even notice Hinata when there are many other girls out there? So...why would I consider him a pest? I don't think he would be bad for the clan...no...not all. I think he would be something our clan can boast about. If he marries Hinata...Blablablablabla"

"Bla" was all Neji could hear after Hiashi mention the possibility of Hinata marrying Sasuke.

"No!" Neji's voice shook Hiashi out of his drunk blabbering.

"Huh? Why not? If Sasuke entered the Hyuuga clan, then our clan will have another genius besides you. That is good for the clan."

"No its not!" Neji was becoming irritated as every moment passed by and was having trouble holding his desperation. "You are DRUNK! You can't think straight. Can't you see that Sasuke will never join our clan? He only wants revenge on his brother...besides..." Neji looks around as if checking to see if someone was there. He leaned forward into Hiashi's desk, he then signals Hiashi to come closer with his index finger. Yes, Neji was acting all sneaky, like a gossiper.

(AN: "_whisper_" They will whisper from here on).

This of course caught Hiashi's attention, and being the gossipmonger he is (This is a quality he shows when he is drunk), he leaned forward, closer to Neji. "_What?" _Hiashi whispered.

"_Well...as we've seen...that family is really unstable..." _Neji whispered back. "_You remember the Uchiha massacre, don't you?"_

"_Yes, yes, of course. Keep on going." _Neji was given a signal to continue talking.

"_Well, Itachi was Sasuke's brother...Itachi is crazy...maybe...its hereditary..." _A gasp could be heard from Hiashi; Seeing Hiashi's reaction encouraged Neji to go on. "_Maybe if Sasuke enters into our clan...He might...do the same his brother did..." _Another gasp escaped the drunken head of clan._ "Yes, and you know what the worst part might be? If he marries Hinata...you might have a grandson just like the father...Crazy!" _A much bigger gasp was heard as Hiashi cover his mouth with his left hand.

OH, yes, Neji was enjoying this. His uncle was drunk and there was no way he was going to loose the opportunity to brainwash him.

_"Are you sure?...Is he really crazy?" _Hiashi whispered back.

_"Yes!"_ Neji looked around suspiciously before turning back to Hiashi. _"__Look...I'll tell you of something he did. Hopefully this can convince to see how crazy he is. ... Sasuke was seen...how can I say this...having intercourse with a girl as he was screaming Hinata's name."_

Hiashi quickly shot up from his leaning position on his desk. "WHAT?" Oh, Hiashi was outraged.

_"SHHHHH!" _Neji signaled him to be quiet with his index finger on his lip. Once more Neji looks around and signals Hiashi to lean closer.

_"Yes, I know you are mad, and so am I. But please behave, if you don't, I won't tell you the rest." _Hiashi quickly calmed down and Neji continued. _"Well, he was talking all this nonsense of wanting Hinata in his bed and and keeping her scent in his bed. He also said that he replaces Hinata on the bed with as many girls as possible." _Hiashi's body was slightly shaking with anger. "_Now, isn't that a sign that he is unstable? He sleeps with so many girls just because he knows that he will never have Hinata. I am telling you. He also said he was sexually frustrated...just imagine what he will do when that frustration reaches his limits!" _Neji sighed again._ "__I just don't even want to think of what he is able to do_."

"_Yeah me neither_." Hiashi said as he scratched his forehead trying to stay calm.

"_Sasuke also said that he wished to be doing Hinata in the forest." _Neji hid his smirk when he saw Hiashi's reaction. "_Not just that! He totally hated the girl he was being intimate with, it seemed as if he enjoyed making her cry. He is a cruel, cruel person. Its not a surprise though. After what his crazy brother did, who wouldn't be unstable. I am telling you Hiashi! Watch that boy! He is bad news for the Hyuuga clan!" _Neji finished bad talking Sasuke and twisting everything Kiba had told him.

(the whispers end)

"Phew...wow...thank the warning. I assure you Neji that I will not let that boy near Hinata." Neji gave him a small smile as he got up from his seat. Hiashi got up from his sit and suddenly grasped Neji's shoulders and pulled him into an embraced; Neji wanted to throw up. _"Oh, my boy. You've done a great job. I knew I could trust you." _Hiashi let go of him.

"Well, at least that Kiba boy is better than the Uchiha."

"Heh!" Neji flipped his hand in the air, almost as if he was saying 'Yeah, right! That one is just the same.'

"Kiba was the one that told me all of this!"

"Sasuke told this to Kiba?" Hiashi asked.

Neji knew that was not the case, but then again... "YES!" He needed Hiashi to hate the two in order to have Hinata, so he lied.

Sigh, so now Neji had twisted everything Kiba had told him and then lied on how he got the information.

"You are a good lad. Hinata would be lucky to find someone like you." Hiashi said as he sat back on his chair.

_'Yes! I just gained some points!' _"Thank you uncle." Neji gave a little bow.

"Was that all Neji? Huh?"

"Yes...well not really." Hiashi looked at him, expecting him to continue.

"I know that those two will not leave Hinata alone...so I thought of a way to keep them away and let them know that they have no chance with Hinata." Neji now got serious and Hiashi, even though drunk, noticed this.

"Go on."

"Well, I think Hinata should get engaged. That way, they will definitely stay away from her."

"Engaged?" Hiashi started thinking about for a while. "With who?"

"...This might not sound right uncle...but I truly believe its for the best." He looked at his uncle's eyes. "Let me marry Hinata." He was serious.

"..." Neji and Hiashi just looked at each other.

"...I am willing to marry Hinata in order to protect her. I was assigned to be her protector, and I have been doing that for a while now. I am even willing to marry her to continue protecting her." Neji stayed quiet for a while, anxious for his uncle's answer. He gulped several times when his uncle said nothing.

Hiashi stayed quite for a while but then, "...Hahahaha, so you like Hinata! Heh? Hahaha, very well then."

Neji was shocked, did his uncle just agree? "...Very well then what?"

"I said, very well then...you can marry Hinata."

Neji was left speechless with happiness. _'Damn, it worked like a charm! I am a genius!' _

"Now, leave boy. I will give the announcement your engagement with Hinata tomorrow night. Go, leave."

Neji nodded and left the office.

Hiashi looked around at the beige color walls. "Damn, now who painted red dots on the walls?" He then got up from the chair. "I need another drink."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: YAY! I finally finished another chapter! I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to write the chapter. Today I wrote the chapter in 30 minutes, so it isn't that good. I wanted to make Neji sound and look like a gossip. YES, Hiashi was drunk and Neji took advantage. Let's just hope that Hiashi remembers the engagement.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW

Oh, I think I will update my fics this order (don't know exactly when but I will...Been too lazy lately. Also I might write some of the fics ahead of time or out or order, because it might be dedicated for someone and so on):

Messed up love

You will be mine

Who we truly are I will post soon

What about me?

You will eventually love me

Throwaways

Neji's birthday gift

What to do with this love

Sasuke's reward

Their reasons

White wings

Selfishness

and

What they want

(did I forget any?)

Please review!


End file.
